New Love
by yummy0o0
Summary: Buffy and William are best friends, both lacking in the love department. ...however will that change when they meet two people that they're both connected to but have never met before?


Disclaimer: own nothing. ..cept these buffy and angel lifesize cut outs i got for my birthday. go me.

this is a B/A and S/F story, but mainly B/A

Chapter One: Naming and Confusion

* * *

"Of course I'll dance with you William, you don't even have to ask." said a sixteen year old Buffy Summers as she took the hand of her best friends boyfriends cousin, better known as her close friend William O'Connor. 

"Good,Thanks. because if I ever want Dru to notice me, I'm going to have to hang out around her. Which means going to the places she likes to hang at. Namely the Bronze, and I know that we go there all the time pet, BUT, if I'm going to get her to notice me whilst at the bronze, then I'm going to have to ask her to dance, and if I'm going to ask her to dance, I'm going to have to know how..." he trailed off his babbling as he noticed Buffy concentrating.

"...whats up?" he asked her. She looked up at him, her face a pallet, empty of expression, and then said with dead seriousness, "Did you just say _whilst_?"

"Is that _all _you got out of my speech?" he exclaimed, exasperated.

"No." she retorted indignantly, "I also got that you're going to need a new name. Let's think...what suits you?"

The pair danced, almost perfectly synchronized and with the beat of the music, until William stepped on Buffy's foot with his cleated shoe and then stabbed her in the forehead with his spiked hair when he bent down to see if her foot was ok.

"ow, OW" yelped Buffy, shocked by the double violation.

"I am so sorry pet, I forgot to take my bleeding shoes off while we danced!" Will apologized profusely.

"Hey its okay. At least we know what your new name is. " Buffy said, laughing off the pain and embarrasment.

"What..ow?" William replied, only half joking.

"No not ow. Spike." said Buffy defensively.

"Spike.." He said, testing out the nickname.. " I like it. Spike it is."

"Okay Spike, well if you are ever going to get Drusilla to notice you then you're going to have to change your look" Buffy said slyly.

"Change my look?" The newly dubbed 'Spike' echoed, slightly panicked.

"Yes. So let's go to your house and you can show me what you have as far as clothes go."

"Whatever. You better not make me look like a bleedin' ponce. I've had enough of this feminine stuff for one day."

* * *

xxx Spikes house xxx 

"You know Spike some of the stuff in here isn't half bad" called Buffy from deep inside Spikes walk-in closet.

"Yah well, just keep looking. " he yelled from his lazy position on the bed while flipping through a magazine that definitely would not be suitable for younger children.

"I found something" Buffy said emerging from his closet.

"Cool" replied Spike, dropping the penthouse on the bed.

Suddenly a shirtless someone barged through the door, not bothering to look around, and went straight to the bed where he picked up the discarded reading material and turned to leave. As he turned he noticed Buffy and dropped the magazine, kicking it under the bed as he scrambled for a shirt.

"Can I help you?" Spike asked him rudely

"Nope I was just coming to see if you were back" he quickly sputtered as an excuse.

"Really? Because it seemed to me like you were just going to grab 'the house' and leave. didn't it seem like that to you?" Buffy said, joining the conversation with a sarcastic comment, turning to Spike for his response.

"yeah pet, thats pretty much the vibe i got too. i wonder why that is?" He said, looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Th, the what?" the boy stuttered, apparentely shocked that such a beautiful girl would be in any way comfortable with discussing a male's porn supply with a complete stranger.

"The Penthouse? A magazine full of nude plastic women? ..The same magazine that you were just about to leave with?" she teased, " Who are you by the way?" She added as an afterthought.

"Wha- Oh, I'm-"

"He's Angelus." Spike interrupted

"Ohhh your cousin from...i want to say Scotland?"

" Ireland luv, and yeah. He's my cousin." Spike said, the distain evident in his vocals, " Bloody Whelps staying here for the rest of the year. Coming to school with us and everything."

"It's Angel." He said, finally regaining his composure.

"What?" asked Buffy and Spike in unision.

"I don't go by Angelus anymore. It's just Angel."

"Oh what a coincidence. I don't go by William anymore. I have also changed my name to something incredibly girly. Spike." He mocked, in what he thought was a girlish tone. "I really think it brings out my inner britney. dont you?" He proclaimed with a head tilt.

"Right well..if we could just continue this very manly banter later, me and you have work to do." She said, looking at Spike as she spoke.

"Uhhh what sort of work are you guys doing? i-I mean, do you need any help?" 'Angel' asked, kind of desperately.

Spike, throughly amused at his cousins inquiry, since he could tell that he liked Buffy already, decided to have a bit of fun with he as he said, " Ummm no, I think me and my girlfriend can handle being alone together ourselves thanks."

Buffy smirked at him, knowing what he was doing and not questioning his motives, willingly played along. " I dunno lover, he is pretty hot" she sasid, trying not to laugh at the look on Angels face.

"Buffy... you know full well what happened last time." Spike chided ehr gently, fulling enjoying their little charade.

"Yeah I guess," she said dejectedly, "But hey," she said to Angel looking up, "Seriously, thanks for the offer."

"N-no problem." Angel said nervously as they left him alone, closing the door behind them.

* * *

i would promise you quick updates but knowing me i wouldnt deliver. so ill just say i shall update when i can. ..itprobably wont be immediately, i dont have anymore stuff for this story yet. 


End file.
